Dirty Little Secret
by IchigoxKurosawa
Summary: Sasuke's been sick lately and Itachi gets Deidara to look at him and gets more than he bargained for.[ItaSasu] [Yaoi, mpreg] [Sequel to NLINTDMOI]
1. Chapter 1

WOO! Here's that sequel... er... the start of it... (finally! x.x)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto - if I did... Sasuke would be an emotional wreck ('Cause him be preggie wiff Itachi's babeh! XD)

Warnings(General Story): MPreg, yaoi, cussing, Overly emotional Sasuke XD Dun like, dun read!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dirty Little Secret

Sequel to

NLINTDMOI

Ichigo Kurosawa

Chapter 1

Sasuke cried softly as he continously wretched into the toilet, feeling like absolute shit. Itachi bit his lip, rubbing Sasuke's back softy. "Sasuke, do you know what's wrong?" Sasuke shook his head as he fell back, Itachi handing him water so as to rid himself of the awful taste.

Itachi was starting to become worried. He sighed as he pat Sasuke's head, holding him close to his own body until he fell asleep. "Hey, is the kid alright?" Itachi looked up to Hidan standing in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. "I don't know honestly." Itachi stood, Sasuke in his arms, and he walked back to their room, Hidan following. "Maybe you should let Deidara look at him. He's pretty good with medical shit too, ya know."

"Yeah. I know." Itachi laid Sasuke down on the bed, covering him with the sheets and placing a light kiss on his forehead. "But it would have to wait until he awakes." Hidan nodded and turned to walk out, Itachi following closely. Before exiting, Itachi threw one last worried glance to Sasuke as he shifted, snuggling into the pillow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke's slowly opened and the first thing he saw were two black orbs staring at him, worry clearly evident. "Morning, Otouto." Itachi tried to smile, but it ended up falling as he stared at Sasuke. "Mmh... mornin'." Sasuke stretched, eeping oddly when Itachi lifted him from the bed, holding him bridal style. "W-What're you doing?"

"We're gonna go see why you're so sick all of a sudden." Sasuke blinked and nodded, snuggling into Itachi's chest as he carried him to Deidara's room. Itachi knocked and a muffled 'Come in... it's.. what'er...' was heard. Itachi rolled his eyes and decided to kick the door open. Deidara jumped and turned to glare at Itachi. "Must you do that every time?"

"Yes. Now find out what's wrong with my Sasuke." As this was said, Sasuke was dumped onto the bed with an 'oof!'. Sasuke blinked and looked up as Itachi smiled softly, ruffled his hair, and walked off. Which meant... "DON'T HURT ME!!!" Deidara blinked and stared at the cowering figure. "I-I wasn't planning o-"

"Am I not good enough for you to hurt?" Deidara stared at him incrediously. "Oh boy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi yawned and looked for someone else to talk to. He seriously was not used to not having his Sasuke for this long a period. It was boring to see the least. "Hey, Ita-nii-san!" Itachi snapped his head to Naruto, glaring. "I'm not your brother."

"Tch, whatever! Anywho, you look bored. Wanna play the retard's version of Twister with Hidan, Zetsu, Tobi, Leader-san and I?" Itachi blinked, raising one eyebrow. "Leader-san? He plays?" Naruto nodded happily. "Yeah. You wanna at least watch? I bet you've never seen the retard's version." Itachi shook his head and followed Naruto into a rather spacious living room. Everyone Naruto had mentioned were putting large, colored dots on the walls, floor, couch, TV, and just about anything else.

"Sit anywhere that doesn't have a dot, kay Itachi?" Itachi nodded and sat on top of a coffee table, already used to doing so. "Okay, I'll call because I'm showing Ita-nii-san the Retard's Twister, kay?"

Everyone nodded and stood outside the mess of colors.

"First one... stringed kounai blue."

Itachi blinked. _Um... I thought Twister included balance and your body..._ Naruto saw the blank expression on Itachi's face and laughed. "String around left ankle and right wrist on red."

"Naruto, how the fuck does this work!?"

"YOU'LL SEE!!! Attach cloak to ceiling and nose on green."

Itachi sighed and shook his head. There really was no point to this game. "I'm gonna go back upstairs. This game's got me confused."

"Whatever. TOBI'S OUT!"

Itachi closed the door quickly behind him and walked back to his room upstairs to read some book he's read thousands of times and wait for Sasuke to tell him what was wrong with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi looked up as Sasuke walked in, looking slightly embarrased and nervous. This was a new development and Itachi could only make the worst of it. "Sasu-chan, is something wrong?" Sasuke jumped and started flailing his arms about, sputtering helplessly. "Sasuke..."

"G-Gomen nasai, Aniki..." Sasuke sighed and walked over to Itachi when he beckoned him, being pulled onto Itachi's lap when he got close enough. "Now, dear Otouto, tell me what's wrong." Sasuke whined and bit his lip. "Y-You won't... h-hate me?" Itachi blinked. "Wha? Never! What could be so bad?"

"Itachi... I'm pregnant."

And Itachi's world would never be the same ever again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Um... there ya go!

Ita: o-o Sasuke... overly... emotional?

Um... yeah... oO Anywho... R&R!!! It makes me happeh even if you do flame!


	2. Author's note

AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!

Never done this before oO

Okay, well I've had several reviews already on this story asking one question:

What is Retard's Twister/how do you play?

Retard's Twister (the Retard version of Twister) is a game I made up at random. I was mostly just bored.

Now, it has no real rules; just down get to entwined with anyone around you. You can use any part of your body (arms, torse, tongue, etc.) on any color called anywhere in the room. It becomes increasingly difficult as the game goes along.

Not really recommended for people that aren't all that flexible.

But, off that... I don't know when any new chapters will be posted. I've been working on my Konoha on Sims 2 (xD) and it's taking awhile...

But I love how Sai looks:3

Ichigo Kurosawa, your yaoi-obsessed authoress


	3. Chapter 2

Oh! Sorry all my lovely fans. I completely forgot about half my stories and feel so bad about it. Please, do forgive me.

As a pre-warning, this story takes a turn for the worst in this chapter. This story is a tad less about Sasuke's time as a man pregnant than it is about Itachi's search for his adorable little Otouto. Plus... the chapter is kinda short and again, I apologize. But I felt so bad about not doing anything I wanted to post something to say 'Hey, I remembered and no, it's not on hiatus. I just forgot.'

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Dirty Little Secret

Sequel to

NLINTDMOI

Ichigo Kurosawa

Chapter 2

Itachi stared at the trembling boy in absolute shock. "H-How is that... possible?"

"I have no idea! It's not like Mom ever took me aside and said 'Oh and Sasuke, school lied. You can get pregnant! Go figure!' I'm sure that at six, I would have been scarred."

"U- Yeah we-... somedays, I hate your biting sarcasm."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, hands on his hips. There were moments where Itachi wondered if maybe, just maybe, Sasuke took secrets lessons from their mother to be more effeminate. Thoughts like these nearly made Itachi laugh.

Nearly.

"Besides, nothing we can do... I'd rather like to have a kid."

Sasuke giggled (yes, the stoic yet emo Uchiha giggled) and rubbed a hand over his stomach. Itachi couldn't help but smile at the moment. He remembered their mother doing the same thing when she was pregnant with Sasuke and he knew then... he wanted to be a father.

Now he had his chance.

"Alright then. I supposed I shouldn't question it. Just let it be."

Sasuke squealed, which was odd enough on its own, before glomping the laughing Itachi.

XxXxXxXxX

"Ne, Itachi..."

"What?"

Giggle.

Snort.

"You're gonna be a daddeh!"

"No. Here I was thinking I was the slap happy Easter Bunny coming by to give kids dental floss and demand the little boys to bend over the desks."

An awkward silence filled the room.

"Wait... don't you do that last part to Sasuke?"

Itachi looked up and glared daggers at poor Deidara, who had a bouncing Naruto in his lap. And then the pen flew, hitting Deidara right above the eyebrow.

"What the hell!? Why do you always throw a pen at me?"

"It's the closest thing to a projectile weapon in the office."

Naruto giggled and proceeded to nuzzle his face into Deidara's shoulder, soft snores soon filling the room. Itachi stifled a laugh as Deidara shot a weak glare his way and gathered Naruto in his arms to take the sleeping blonde to bed.

This left the eldest Uchiha to think.

Alright, so this pregnancy was unexpected but the idea of a child... it brought a smile to Itachi's lips. Though, it was quickly ruined. He did have a reputation to keep. Sighing, Itachi closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, feet propped up on the desk.

So, his life was pretty great right now- Sasuke had willingly come back and they now loved each other, a little Uchiha was on the way, Orochi and Jiraiya would leave them alone (a little incident involving straps, liqour, and a very pissed uke Orochi), and Itachi convinced all the pedophiles of the house that Sasuke was his and his alone.

But all good things must come to an end.

XxXxXxXxX

"Aniikiii..."

Itachi looked up from all his papers and stared into the wide and dark eyes of Sasuke. All that he managed was 'hn?'

"Can you stop and cuddle with me?"

Itachi nearly sighed. Didn't his brother know that he had so many important things to be done? There was no time to cuddle. So, the elder Uchiha leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to Sasuke's cheek.

"Not right now. I'm quite busy."

Since Itachi had gone back to staring at his papers, pen flying across the papers, he missed the saddened look in Sasuke's eyes. It might have been childish for the small male to be so sad, as his brother did have quite a bit of work to do, but Itachi hadn't taken any time to see him in nearly a month. Unconsciously, one of Sasuke's frail hands went to the just starting bulge of his stomach.

Itachi hadn't taken time to prove he loved him since it was discovered Sasuke was pregnant.

With his head down, Sasuke shuffled from the room, closing the door silently behind him. Itachi still had yet to actually look up while paying attention.

Maybe things weren't all that great among the lovers.

XxXxXxXxX

"Sasuke? Sasu-chan..."

Itachi was getting irritated. He had yet to find his adorable Otouto.

"Deidara, have you seen Sasuke anywhere?"

"Oh, he went to greet Kabu-"

"KABUTO!?"

Oh this was bad. Horrible. Wretched. Downright Hell-on-Earth. Kabuto was one of the most horrible people Itachi had found. Known for kidnapping and raping his victims, then selling them to 'buyers' to keep as play things.

Now wait a second...

Kidnap... Sasuke... gone...

"He fucking kidnapped him! That bastard fucking stole him away!"

Itachi glared darkly Deidara, as if the whole thing was his fault. His love, his Otouto, was gone and experiencing something undoubtedly horrid.

* * *

Alright, there it is for now. I know, I know. Not my best work, but this chapter was thrown together in the span of thirty minutes.

Anywho, R & R anywho please! I still love you all!


End file.
